Mysterious Stranger
Mysterious Stranger is the nineteenth episode of the third season. Plot Everyone is scared when things start to disappear in the station. The kids want to stay late at the station to catch the thief. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Billy Twofeathers * Schemer * Dan Jones * Kara Cupper * Becky * Circus Ringmaster * Tito Swing * DiDi * Thomas (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Come Out Henry * Henry to the Rescue Jukebox Band Segment Song * Waltzing Matilda Cartoons and Songs * Everyone's Afraid of Something * Cartoons used in this song: ** Gulliver's Travels (1939) ** Robin Hood Makes Good (1939) ** Small Fry (1936) ** The Stupidstitious Cat (1946) Trivia * The Nick Jr. version of this episode was shortened to permit advertising breaks. Tito's initial segment with Didi and the "Waltzing Matilda" song were removed from the episode. * In the Nick Jr. version, the sequence of Henry being bricked up in "Come Out, Henry!" is shortened. * Schemer's missing comb isn't mentioned at all during the episode. * Schemer can be seen holding a leash around Felicity's waist when she is first revealed. * When rewatching the episode, it can be made out that the shadow is that of the monkey. * Come Out Henry was given the UK title, "The Sad Story Of Henry", in the credits. Gallery MysteriousStranger1.png MysteriousStranger2.png MysteriousStranger3.png MysteriousStranger4.png MysteriousStranger5.png MysteriousStranger6.png MysteriousStranger7.png MysteriousStranger8.png MysteriousStranger9.png MysteriousStranger10.png MysteriousStranger11.png MysteriousStranger12.png MysteriousStranger13.png MysteriousStranger14.png MysteriousStranger15.png MysteriousStranger16.png MysteriousStranger17.png MysteriousStranger18.png MysteriousStranger19.png MysteriousStranger20.png MysteriousStranger21.png MysteriousStranger22.png MysteriousStranger23.png File:ComeOut,Henry!2.png File:ComeOut,Henry!3.png File:ComeOut,Henry!4.png File:ComeOut,Henry!5.png File:ComeOut,Henry!6.png File:ComeOut,Henry!7.png File:ComeOut,Henry!8.png File:ComeOut,Henry!9.png File:ComeOut,Henry!10.png File:ComeOut,Henry!11.png File:ComeOut,Henry!12.png File:ComeOut,Henry!13.png File:ComeOut,Henry!14.png File:ComeOut,Henry!15.png File:ComeOut,Henry!16.png File:ComeOut,Henry!17.png File:ComeOut,Henry!18.png File:ComeOut,Henry!19.png File:ComeOut,Henry!20.png File:ComeOut,Henry!21.png File:ComeOut,Henry!22.png File:ComeOut,Henry!23.png File:ComeOut,Henry!24.png File:ComeOut,Henry!25.png File:ComeOut,Henry!26.png File:ComeOut,Henry!27.png File:ComeOut,Henry!28.png File:ComeOut,Henry!29.png File:ComeOut,Henry!30.png File:ComeOut,Henry!31.png File:ComeOut,Henry!32.png File:ComeOut,Henry!33.png File:ComeOut,Henry!34.png File:ComeOut,Henry!35.png File:ComeOut,Henry!36.png File:ComeOut,Henry!37.png File:ComeOut,Henry!38.png File:ComeOut,Henry!39.png File:ComeOut,Henry!40.png File:ComeOut,Henry!41.png File:ComeOut,Henry!42.png File:ComeOut,Henry!43.png File:ComeOut,Henry!44.png File:ComeOut,Henry!45.png File:ComeOut,Henry!46.png File:ComeOut,Henry!47.png File:ComeOut,Henry!48.png File:ComeOut,Henry!49.png File:ComeOut,Henry!50.png File:ComeOut,Henry!51.png File:ComeOut,Henry!52.png File:ComeOut,Henry!53.png File:ComeOut,Henry!54.png File:ComeOut,Henry!55.png File:ComeOut,Henry!56.png File:ComeOut,Henry!57.png File:ComeOut,Henry!58.png File:ComeOut,Henry!59.png File:ComeOut,Henry!60.png File:ComeOut,Henry!61.png File:ComeOut,Henry!62.png File:ComeOut,Henry!63.png File:ComeOut,Henry!64.png File:ComeOut,Henry!65.png File:ComeOut,Henry!66.png File:ComeOut,Henry!67.png File:ComeOut,Henry!68.png File:ComeOut,Henry!69.png File:ComeOut,Henry!70.png File:ComeOut,Henry!71.png File:ComeOut,Henry!72.png File:ComeOut,Henry!73.png File:ComeOut,Henry!74.png File:ComeOut,Henry!75.png File:ComeOut,Henry!76.png MysteriousStranger24.png MysteriousStranger25.png MysteriousStranger26.png MysteriousStranger27.png MysteriousStranger28.png MysteriousStranger29.png MysteriousStranger30.png MysteriousStranger31.png MysteriousStranger32.png MysteriousStranger33.png MysteriousStranger34.png MysteriousStranger35.png MysteriousStranger36.png MysteriousStranger37.png MysteriousStranger38.png MysteriousStranger39.png MysteriousStranger40.png MysteriousStranger41.png MysteriousStranger42.png MysteriousStranger43.png MysteriousStranger44.png MysteriousStranger45.png MysteriousStranger46.png MysteriousStranger47.png MysteriousStranger48.png MysteriousStranger49.png MysteriousStranger50.png MysteriousStranger51.png MysteriousStranger52.png MysteriousStranger53.png MysteriousStranger54.png MysteriousStranger55.png MysteriousStranger56.png MysteriousStranger57.png MysteriousStranger58.png MysteriousStranger59.png MysteriousStranger60.png MysteriousStranger61.png MysteriousStranger62.png MysteriousStranger63.png MysteriousStranger64.png Tssc05.jpg tssc06.jpg 155A-004gabbysilhouette.jpg 155A-005grumpygabby.jpg Tssc08.jpg Gulliver 3.jpg Tssc34.jpg Tssc35.jpg Tssc18.jpg Gullivers travels.jpeg Gulliver's-travels-1939-765731.jpeg 155A-007shock.jpg MysteriousStranger65.png MysteriousStranger66.png MysteriousStranger67.png MysteriousStranger68.png MysteriousStranger69.png MysteriousStranger70.png MysteriousStranger71.png File:HenrytotheRescue2.png File:HenrytotheRescue3.png File:HenrytotheRescue4.png File:HenrytotheRescue5.png File:HenrytotheRescue6.png File:HenrytotheRescue7.png File:HenrytotheRescue8.png File:HenrytotheRescue9.png File:HenrytotheRescue10.png File:HenrytotheRescue11.png File:HenrytotheRescue12.png File:HenrytotheRescue13.png File:HenrytotheRescue14.png File:HenrytotheRescue15.png File:HenrytotheRescue16.png File:HenrytotheRescue17.png File:HenrytotheRescue18.png File:HenrytotheRescue19.png File:HenrytotheRescue20.png File:HenrytotheRescue21.png File:HenrytotheRescue22.png File:HenrytotheRescue23.png File:HenrytotheRescue24.png File:HenrytotheRescue25.png File:HenrytotheRescue26.png File:HenrytotheRescue27.png File:HenrytotheRescue28.png File:HenrytotheRescue29.png File:HenrytotheRescue30.png File:HenrytotheRescue31.png File:HenrytotheRescue32.png File:HenrytotheRescue33.png File:HenrytotheRescue34.png File:HenrytotheRescue35.png File:HenrytotheRescue36.png File:HenrytotheRescue37.png File:HenrytotheRescue38.png File:HenrytotheRescue39.png File:HenrytotheRescue40.png File:HenrytotheRescue41.png File:HenrytotheRescue42.png File:HenrytotheRescue43.png File:HenrytotheRescue44.png File:HenrytotheRescue45.png File:HenrytotheRescue46.png File:HenrytotheRescue47.png File:HenrytotheRescue48.png File:HenrytotheRescue49.png File:HenrytotheRescue50.png File:HenrytotheRescue51.png File:HenrytotheRescue52.png File:HenrytotheRescue53.png File:HenrytotheRescue54.png File:HenrytotheRescue55.png File:HenrytotheRescue56.png File:HenrytotheRescue57.png File:HenrytotheRescue58.png File:HenrytotheRescue59.png File:HenrytotheRescue60.png File:HenrytotheRescue61.png File:HenrytotheRescue62.png File:HenrytotheRescue63.png File:HenrytotheRescue64.png File:HenrytotheRescue65.png File:HenrytotheRescue66.png File:HenrytotheRescue67.png File:HenrytotheRescue68.png File:HenrytotheRescue69.png File:HenrytotheRescue70.png File:HenrytotheRescue71.png File:HenrytotheRescue72.png File:HenrytotheRescue73.png File:HenrytotheRescue74.png File:HenrytotheRescue75.png MysteriousStranger72.png MysteriousStranger73.png MysteriousStranger74.png MysteriousStranger75.png MysteriousStranger76.png MysteriousStranger77.png MysteriousStranger78.png MysteriousStranger79.png MysteriousStranger80.png MysteriousStranger81.png MysteriousStranger82.png MysteriousStranger83.png MysteriousStranger84.png MysteriousStranger85.png MysteriousStranger86.png MysteriousStranger87.png MysteriousStranger88.png Episode File:Shining Time Station - Mysterious Stranger Category:Episodes Category:Season 3